Desires of a Servant
by Dark Seraphim410
Summary: Alucard's desires. Takes place before manga. I don't own Hellsing
1. Chapter 1

Desires of a Servant

Dark_Seraphim410

Chapter One

Yes, another beautiful young night. The moon is overhead in its full pale glory. I stand in the library staring out the window when she walks in. My back is turn to her but I smell her sweetness of her skin around me. I hear the erotic pulsing sound of her heart as it energizes the wild beast within me. I see her reflection in the glass of the window as she is smoking her favorite cigar. My eyes travel to see her form and I turn to her.

"Good evening, Alucard."

"Good evening, Master."

Wearing my usual costume, I take my hat off and bow to my Master Integra. My eyes tracing her body during the action and I fully enjoy the sight of her. Dress in her usual attire of a pantsuit custom made for her, she stands tall with such authority that would make any army general fall to their knees and give their allegiance to her. I often wonder whether or not she knows the power she holds in her feminine frame. I think I see her smile as I return to stand tall to present myself to her. Whether or not it is in my mind, I take pleasure in her slightly evil smile that causes her beautiful blue eyes to shine through my darkness.

"We have an urgent matter that calls for our attention. Come with me."

"Yes, Master."

Integra turns away from me and her long blond hair flows through the air with such grace that if I had breath, the sight would have stole it from my chest. I place my hat back on my head and follow her down the halls of Hellsing. I admit that I let my eyes wander down her back side. My mind dances in the delight of what I see.

My mind sometimes wanders from reality with thoughts of Integra. For years I watched her grow into the strong woman she is today. Ironic in a way that many years ago I had fallen to her ancestor but now I am falling deeply for her.

My thoughts of Integra are purely fantasy. I wonder how she'd react if I suddenly pulled her into my arms. I wonder if her lips, both sets, are as sweet as her virgin blood. My fantasies are filled with the nakedness of her and I as one in passionate embrace. I use my lips, tongue, fingers, and member to please her and to have her say my name aloud – loud enough that her voice echoes through the halls of the mansion from my dungeon. I want Integra to sing the song of passion as I take her to the highest peaks of ecstasy. I just want her even if it is just one night but for now I will have to stay focus because we are in her office.

"The Queen herself has assigned a mission to us."

"Unusual…The Queen rarely gets involve with Hellsing's affairs unless those affairs directly affect her kingdom."

"The Queen has a personally stake in this."

Integra walks to her desk and turns her laptop to her. She tips on its keyboard and turns to me. She stands next to me. We are so close that I feel the heat of her body as I look down to her. I hear her heart race and her breathing become heavy as she looks up at me. I smile as the sound of her heart is thrilling to my ears. I think she is drawing closer to me so I reach out for her but she instead takes a step away from me. I lower my head as I feel my heart sink within my chest. I don't know what had come over me. I clear my face of my smile to forget my error in judgment and watch the screen as a video file starts. It reveals a teenage girl with unwashed shoulder length hair in a straight jacket, white pants, and she is walking barefoot in a white padded room. Her body is surrounded by an unnatural blue glow. I lean forward as I realize who she is.

"The Princess?"

"Yes. Keep watching."

The video continues to show the Princess walk around the room and then stare out the window of the door with her blue eyes staring directly to the camera.

"Let me out! Let me out! I need to return to her! I need to return to my master! Master! Come for me! Master!"

She begins to slam her body into the door as if she thinks she can break it down. Then a few doctors of both sexes run into the room and the screen goes back.

"What did you see, Alucard?"

"She is under some sort of spell."

"Apparently there are at least thirteen victims that we know of."

"What are my orders?"

Integra reaches for the laptop and her body brushes against mine. The action sends an image to my mind of Integra arching her neck back and moaning my name. I am not sure if my face or body that revealed my thoughts but Integra seems to be aware of them. She rolls her eyes and walks around her desk to sit on her chair. I walk to the front of the desk knowing my place in her world. Her heartbeat returns to normal now that there is some distance between us. Integra turns her laptop to her and clicks onto the keys.

"Our orders are to go undercover and investigate this club. All of the victims, including the Princess, have this club in common."

Integra turns the laptop to me to show an image of the club.

"Our orders? We haven't work together since the night we met. I would love for you to use me to steady your aim again."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew it was a mistake. I hit a nerve but not the one I hoped for. I love to push Integra to the point of anger because of how she wears the emotion on her face but even I have to admit that I carry it too far sometimes. She looks at me with such anger that she could have burn a hole through my chest. Integra slams her laptop with a force that the sound echoes around me and the room.

"Walter has prepared our attire for the evening. We leave within the hour! Now get out!"

Integra is holding her anger back for whatever reason so I do not push any further. I bow to her once more before saying, "whatever you wish, my master," and then take my leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Desires of a Servant

Dark_Seraphim410

Chapter Two

When Integra said that we are going undercover I had it in my head that our attire was going to consist of flashing bright embarrassing colors that only idiots wear to parties. Now I am looking back and trying to remember whether or not she had mentioned anything about a fetish club. So here I am walking down the halls of Hellsing wearing nothing but my usual a pair of white Hellsing branded gloves, a pair of leather pants, combat boots, and a spike collar with a chain attracted to it. If this is what am I wearing, I am wondering what Integra is wearing. I hold the end of the chain with one hand as I stop in front of the door of Integra's office.

"What the hell is this, Walter? I can't wear this! This is embarrassing and leaves little to the imagination! I can't wear this around Alucard!"

"I'm sorry ma'am but you did want garments that would help you blend in with the crowd of the club."

That only peak my interest and without a moment hesitation, I walk through the door. On the other side, my eyes quickly find Integra standing in front of her desk wearing a form fitting leather cat suit with the zipper opened enough to show the beginning of her bosom and a pair of high heel leather boots. Her hair and glasses were the only things usual about her look.

"Alucard! Knock before you enter into a room!"

"It has never been a problem before. I wonder why it is now."

I laugh hard knowing that this will hit the nerve I was looking for earlier. Integra walks up to me with her heels hitting the floor with such a force that her footsteps echo throughout the room. She pulls the chain from my hand and jerks me towards her. She cuffs my chin with her free hand and I feel her angry breath against my face. If only she knew what she is doing to me...

"Now you listen and you listen well. I do not want another laugh or remark from you about this outfit or this night! Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master."

I shift my eyes side to side and then center them to look at her as evil thoughts enter my mind. I just can't help myself sometimes.

"Master, I have been very naughty and should be punished for it."

I watch as her cheeks turn bright red and her bright blue eyes widen. She quickly steps away from me.

"Shut up!"

Integra pulls the chain hard enough to throw me off balance. I fall to the floor and over the edge as I feel my pants tightening.

"Yes, may I have more?"

Integra roars with anger and kicks my side. I lie on my stomach and try desperately to relax my harden member as I hide my struggle with laughter. I watch Integra step over me and she walks to Walter who is a metal cigar box and light.

"Like I was saying, I can't wear this but what can we do in such a short amount of time? Damn it there's nowhere to hold my cigars!"

"I'll hold them, Master."

I say with my arm high in the air as I am still lying on the floor. Walter looks at Integra and she nods to him. He reaches over and puts a metal box and lighter in my hand. I put the items in my pocket.

"Walter, prepare the car."

Walter bows to her and leaves the room. Integra turns around and stands over me. I've finally quiet down my laughter and member. I look up at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Get up!"

Integra tugs at the leash. I push myself up with my arms and now I am on all fours. I crawl closer to her.

"You dog!"

"Woof!"

My bark makes her smile. Her smile is a rarity so I enjoy the moment as I chuckle.

"Are you amused?"

I nod and smile.

"Aren't you, Master? You have always had me at the end of your leash and tonight it will be literally."

Integra raises an eyebrow making my smile grow further. Thank God it is just my smile and nothing else this time. She shakes her head and her smile vanishes from her face.

"Come one, servant."

And with that, Integra walks away and pulls the leash. I crawled after her, laughing hard within myself. We passed a smirking Walter on the way out of the mansion and into the waiting limo.


	3. Chapter 3

Desires of a Servant

Dark_Seraphim410

Chapter Three

I am still crawling after Integra as we make our way through the club. To my far right is a stage being prepared for the night's activities and to my left is the dance and torture floor where the patrons show off their skills of domination to each other. There are slaves and masters of both sexes. Some slaves are strap to wheels while others are handcuffed and hoisted to the ceiling as their masters wipe them with bullwhips and riding crops. And still there are other slaves being walk around like dogs as I am but none of their masters can hold a candle to Integra. I, arguable the most powerful vampire the world has ever known, am being led around by her but I love every moment.

Integra stops at the bar.

"Get up!"

She shouts as she pulls at the leash. I stand up tall next to her and look down to her.

"Cigar!"

I reach into the pocket of my leather pants and pull out the metal cigar box. I open and face it toward her. She picks up one of the cigars and places it between her beautiful light pink lips. I put the cigar box away and pull out the lighter. I light her cigar and watch with pleasure as her lips wrap around the cigar to seal it as she softly breathes in the smoke. My eyes travel down her form and then rest on her bosom which seems to be almost popping out of the suit. She looks at me and frowns.

"Alucard, keep a sharp eye on the crowd and not at my chest! Whoever is respectable for this could be anywhere."

I shake my head in disagreement not believing that I had let myself get caught. But truthfully I want her to know I was looking at her with desire and lust in my eyes.

"I wasn't looking there. You think so little of me."

"Shut up and do what you are told!"

I force myself to turn away from her. I look towards the crowd as their thoughts flood my mind. Some thoughts are of pure pleasures, others of embarrassment and pain. And then there are some thoughts of Integra and I. Some have in their mind to conquer and claim both Integra and I as their own. This is laughable but not because their thoughts of me. No, I have been conquered long ago. It is their thoughts of Integra. Integra is her own master and no man, or woman, will change that.

As I look on, one of the thoughts starts to come closer to us. I look towards my right to see a young woman around the same age and in a similar outfit as Integra but my master wears it better. The woman reaches to touch my forearm but I pull away. Integra and I turn our heads to her. Integra pulls at my leash and moves me out her way as she stands in front of me.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners?"

"Yes! Where _are_ your manners?"

The woman takes a look over of Integra and smiles at us.

"What beautiful specimens? I wonder if you're willing to share him as we have some fun together."

I try hard to keep my laughter within knowing that Integra's anger is building. She lifts her left hand and points her index finger at the young woman.

"I don't go that way! He belongs to me! Go find your fun with someone else!"

The woman stands back and put her hands up in defense.

"How rude!"

The woman turns around and leaves us alone. Integra returns to my side and blow more smoke into the air. I look at her with a grin on my face.

"What?!"

"You never ease to amaze me."

I let out a soft erotic moan with the end of the sentence. Integra rolls her eyes and looks away from me.

"Enough, servant!"

That word, servant. She only uses it when she needs to remind me of where I stand in her life. Twice in one night, I made an error that only a teenage would make. I turn away from her and look around the club once more. It appears that a band has finish setting up on the stage and now an usher is in front of the microphone.

"Okay everyone. Back by popular demand, here is Siren!"

I look towards the stage as a young woman walks into the stage and begins to sing. As soon as my eyes lay upon her, I know that she is the one we are looking for. Between her words her form changes from a young pale woman with red hair and brown eyes to a half bird and half human creature. Her body is surrounded by the same blue glow as the Princess.

"Master, that's her! What are my…"

Before I can finish my question, there is a hard pull on my leash and Integra brings me close to her. She crushes her lips hard against mine. She pulls my pants to bring my body to touch hers. I try to resist but her tongue fights its way to mine. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around her waist giving into her as our kiss intensifies. Integra suddenly pulls away from me. I am surprised by what just happened and try to speak but she pulls the leash. She starts to walk away from the bar.

"But Integra, the mission?"

She does not listen and continues to walk towards the back of the club to the restroom area. She pushes her way into a crowded women's restroom as women are shock by my presents there. The women walk out with disgust on their faces. Integra opens a door to a stall and pulls me inside. She pushes me onto the toilet and locks the door. She climbs onto of me and brings her lips back to mine.

I bring my hands to the back of her head to intensify our kiss. Her lips on mines bring me to highs I never thought that I could ever feel. It isn't lust or sex but is a real emotion… maybe it is… no! This isn't right! This can't be real! This is out of character from Integra. She would never reveal herself to me like this. Something was wrong.

Despite what my body wanted I force myself to reach for Integra's wrists and pull her away from me.

"Integra, stop!"

I look at her and her body is surrounded with the unnatural blue glow. I knew it! I knew that Integra wouldn't do this especially during a mission. How naive of me!

"What's wrong, Alucard?"

Her voice echoes with an unnatural sound.

"This isn't right! This isn't you!"

"What isn't right? Is it the location? Where then, Alucard? In my bedroom, my office, or on your coffin? Where, Alucard?"

She begins to move closer to me. I turn my head away from her to avoid her lips but my body betrays me as my member hard beneath her. She moves herself closer to me to rest against my lap and she struggles to free her wrists from my grip.

"Integra, no!"

"You may say no but your body says yes!"

Integra moves her body against my hard member with only the leather of our outfits separating us. She lets out a loud moan. What a joke? My whole fantasy right in front of me and I have to find a way to stop it!

"Integra, look at me!"

I let go of her wrists and bring my hands to the sides of her face to cuff it. Her eyes look into mines and are glowing white, void of all features. I focus my eyes deep into her soul.

"Integra, fight it. Fight her spell! Fight! Come back! This isn't you!"

My voice echoes in her mind. I never wanted to use my powers towards her but there is no other way to free her from this spell. Slowly Integra's mind begins to resurface. Then suddenly, her head shoots up and her mouth opens wide as the spell's glow is force out her body with the screams of hell. Integra collapses onto me. Oh God, what have I done?

"Master? Integra?"

I lift her to face me. Her eyes slowly open and she looks up at me. She lifts herself off me and looks around the stall.

"Integra, are you all right?"

Integra looks down to me and then her eyes widens. She lifts her hand up and slaps me across the face hard… well, hard enough from her but still I bring a hand to my cheek surprised by the action.

"Well, you're back to normal!"

"How dare you even touch me, Alucard?"

"You were under a spell. You started it!"

"That gave you no right to touch me! How the hell was I placed on under a spell the first place?"

"The performer on the stage… Siren. She is the one we're looking for."

Integra turns from me and opens the door. I sit there for a few second to once again calm my member. I get up and follow her out the stall. She looks at herself in the mirror and lowers her head in embarrassment, her hair covering her face. I pull out the cigar box and lighter. I open it and give her cigar and the lighter. Integra place the cigar in her mouth and lights it quickly. The emotion on her face changes from embarrassment to rage.

"That freak has made a fool out of me!"

"What are my orders, master?"

I smile at her knowing what is coming next. She looks at me with intensify.

"Destroy her!"

I smile as the words finish leaving her lips. I summon my bats to change into my usual attire. I have my ARMS .454 Casull Auto gun in my hand, ready to go to battle for her.

"As you wish my master."


	4. Chapter 4

Desires of a Servant

Dark_Seraphim410

Chapter Four

"_Alucard, just remember that her victims are still human. They are to be spared."_

"_Yes, my master."_

Integra's word echoes in my mind as I stand in front of a dressing room door and smile to myself. I know this will be interest since I have to creative in how I defend myself. I bring my hand to the door and knock.

"Who is it," I hear from the other side of the door.

"A big fan of Siren."

"Yes, another one to add to my army. Go open the door, slave!"

The door opens to reveal a young man with red hair and empty eyes. He is under the spell like Integra. He shouldn't be a threat. I step into the room to see the Siren in front of her dressing mirror. Her reflection reveals her half-bird half-human appearance. The door closes behind me as heavy metal music plays from the dance floor in front of the club. The room is full with half nude men and women who lie on the floor and sit on a grey-blue couch. They all have the same empty eyes as the young man who opened the door for me. The Siren finishes placing lipstick on her false form and stands up.

"I was hoping to have you and your master by my side but…"

The Siren turns to me and looks me up and down. I grin, letting my fangs show to the Siren and her eyes widened.

"A vampire! Slaves, kill him!"

The group of controlled humans gets up from their positions and comes towards me. I roll my eyes with annoyance knowing well that I can't harm them due to Integra's order. I push through the crowd of mindless bodies. The Siren stands behind the crowd as they continue their assault but it is nothing to me. Their weak hands grip on my coat and try to pull me down but to no avail.

When I push the human that is in front of the Siren out the way, I pull out my gun and shoot at her chest. She fell back into the corner her vile blood staining the ground beneath her body. I walk to her as the sirens mindless human slaves fell to the floor around me. I step to the Siren as she struggles to get on her feet. I pull my arm and straighten my hand. Ready to pierce her wicked, unworthy heart. I piece her chest, reach her heart, and pull it out. The Siren screams as I hold it to her face and then crush it within my fist. Her lifeless body falls to the floor and disappears into dust.

The humans around me start to cry out. Then collectively, their bodies expelled the spell through their mouths. I turn to walk out the room.

"Who are you?"

I hear a female's voice behind me. I stop and slightly turn my head to the crowd and give them my signature grin. I grab the doorknob and walk out the room. I walk down the hall, to the dance floor, and out the club to the waiting car where Integra is standing, still smoking her cigar.

"It's done, my master."

"Good work, Alucard. Now let's go home. Unlike you, I can't summon new clothes."

"Too bad… The outfit becomes you."

I grin at her but she just turns away from me. I see her cheeks become red. Then drops of rain fall on her and I. Her hair begins to take in the water and becomes heavy.

"Get into the car, Alucard!"

I walk to the driver's side and open the door for her as the rain begins to fall harder. She gets inside and I close the door. I walk around and get in. She drives heading home, leaving the club and the interesting night behind us.


	5. Chapter 5

Desires of a Servant

Dark_Seraphim410

Chapter Five

A new day awakens and I am down in my cell sitting in my chair, looking ahead toward the door. My mind is reflecting on the previous night's events and I smile as I feel her lips on mine. The memories flash through my mind and I begin to wish she was in front of me now. What cruelty my life brings sometimes. My fantasy of Integra was finally coming true but it was nothing more than a cheap lie. Some might wonder why I didn't just take the opportunity. It is simple really. It wasn't her. I want _her_! I want all of her! To take Integra any other way, is beneath me.

I want to hear her say that she wants me. I want her to tell me she wants me to touch her. I want her to bring me in her soft beautiful arms as we kiss passionately. I want her to give into me of her own free will and nothing else. I rest my head against the back of my hand when something brings my attention to the door.

It was Integra! She stands at the doorway in her usual suit. A cat suit … A pants suit… She is beautiful either way! She takes a step into my cell, her first since the day we met. I hear her young screams in my head as the memory of her uncle shooting her arm flashes by. I remember the taste of her virgin blood as if I was drinking it right now. She stands before me and I stand in respect for her.

"Master? I wasn't expecting you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Alucard."

Integra looks down and around the floor. I see her mind is holding the same memories as mines.

"Is everything all right?"

"I wanted to let you know that the Princess and the others are free of the Siren's spell. Good work, Alucard."

"Thank you, Master…"

I look down to her but she continues to look down at the floor.

"You could have told me that tonight. With all due respect, why are you really here?"

She looks up at me and her eyes are a blue sea of confusion and lust. Her mouth opens slightly but no words come out. Suddenly my mind fills with her thoughts. The film of her wants and needs plays in my mind. The images are of her and I naked and in ecstasy. I see myself kissing and sucking on her breasts as she moans my name. I roll my head from side to side as I groan aloud not caring if she approved. I look down to her once more with my eyes glowing red with desire for her.

"Why do you tease me with such thoughts especially after what happened last night? My body is responding to you. I stopped myself before but I don't think I can do it again if you continue like this, Integra."

I can't believe how bold I am being with her but, I can't take it anymore. My member hardens beneath my pants as I hear her heartbeat start to race. Her breathing becomes heavy. She steps closer to me until she is inches away from me and she looks up at me once more. Her mind continues its assault with sinful and lustful images. She looks into my eyes.

"I don't want you to stop."

She brings her right hand to my tie and wraps her slender fingers around it. She pulls me down to her lips and she welcomes me with a kiss. I pull her to me as our kiss intensifies with our tongues wrangling with each other. I bring my hands to her face to cuff it as I pull on her lower lip with the end of our kiss.

She walks away from me and to my closed coffin. She sits on top of it and motions with her right index finger for me. I fall to my knees and crawl to her. She grabs my tie once more and pulls me to her lips. She pulls at my coat so I take it off of me and throw it on the floor. I rip apart her jacket and she lets out a loud moan. I rip off my tie and shirt to present my bare chest to her. She smiles in delight as she runs her fingers through my hair. She pulls me as she lies back onto the coffin.

I nuzzle against her bosom but the tip of my nose hits her silver cross. The silver burns at my skin so I pull away, holding myself up over her with my arms. I look down to her and her face is filled with anger. Integra reaches for her cross and rips it off with her tie. She throws the items across the room as if she was throwing away everything she knew. I smile at her and bring a hand to her shirt. I rip hard taking off her shirt and bra exposing her breasts to the cold air of the cell.

I bring my lips to her left harden nipple and my hand to right breast. I massage and suck at her breasts making her moan my name. It seems as if the excitement is over taking Integra as she continues to moan… no, she almost yelling for me. No… Not for me but at me? What the…

"Alucard?!"

I shoot my head up and see that damn beautiful moon again! I look down at myself and see that I am still dress in my usual wear. I am still in the library and everything is the same. Another fantasy has taken over my mind and body. I calm my member once more and then turn to the door where Integra is standing with Walter behind her.

"Good evening, Master?"

"Why did you not answer me when I walked in?"

"I am sorry, Integra, but I am still waking from my sleep. Forgive me?"

"I need you to be on alert this evening. There's been an incident. There's a village that is being overrun with ghouls and the local police has sent in more men for the slaughter. My orders are to destroy the vampire who is responsible for this! Now go!"

"Yes, master!"

I had been lost in another one of my fantasies. Nothing of that was real. I dreamt it. Damn it, it felt so real. I could feel her breath on me as she looked into my eyes with wanting. I am wondering if she would ever give into me that way. Will she ever give to my desires? Will she ever give into the desires of her servant? I pass Integra and walk out the room. I walk into the night and into another mission.


End file.
